


Chili Cheese Fries

by castiels_angel



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stuffing, bloated, burp - Freeform, stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Post chili cheese fries stuffing.
Kudos: 15





	Chili Cheese Fries

Chili cheese fries, large, 2,050 calories.  
Fried shrimp, 770 calories.  
Salad, 300 calories.  
Soda, 400 calories.  
S’mores blizzard on the way home, large, 1,350 calories.  
Total: 4,870 calories.  
———  
After finishing his blizzard in the car, my boyfriend dramatically patted his stomach. “I’m done for,” he announced, regarding the situation of how full he was. “I’m out of commission for the next two days or however long it takes to digest all this.”  
“I’m surprised you ate all that.” He had slammed the appetizer meant for two people (I don’t like chili, so I didn’t mind), plus shrimp and a side salad. The blizzard too was extremely rich, and I couldn’t recall the last time he had something that sweet.  
“I was hungry and it tasted so good. But now I’m about to pay for it, I think,” he commented, making a face. I knew all that food was probably starting to wreak havoc in the digestive tract now: the greasy fries, heavy chili, spicy jalapeños, garlicky shrimp, and sweet ice cream churning inside him. His normal bathroom habits were about to be messed up for a while.  
— — —  
As we neared our apartment, he put the window down and warned, “I’m sorry, I can’t hold it any more,” before ripping a noxious fart. It was a bad one, signifying a lot worse to come. “I was holding that for a good ten minutes.”  
The fact he was clenching his asshole to try and avoid excessive flatulence... I was staring to get a little turned on by the situation. “You don’t have to do that. Just let them out.”  
— — —  
We went outside later on, soaking in the hot tub. I could tell his stomach was really starting to bother him, the way he wasn’t engaging much. Finally I asked, “How are you feeling?”  
I saw several bubbles float up around him, and I was pretty sure it wasn’t from the hot tub itself. “I’m fucking so full it’s just about painful,” he replied with honesty. “But those chili cheese fries were worth it, so I’d do it again.”  
I cuddled up next to him, hesitantly reaching out. “Can I make you feel better by giving you a belly rub?”  
“You’re the best. Fuck yeah.” He leaned back, stiffening as I first touch his bloated gut. He’s not lying, his stomach is stretched out immensely. It feels distended and I swear one particular swollen spot is the mass of chili cheese fries. Just sitting in the bottom of his stomach.  
After a couple minutes of just lightly caressing him, I start to massage. “I’m not going to be able to sleep until I get some of this —-“ here, his breath hitched before he let out a nasty burp, “out of me.”  
It was likely he would end up on the toilet before the night was over, with the amount of unhealthy food he had scarfed down.  
———  
Half an hour later, burps were coming out of him like punctuation. “I’m so glad, bbbrpppt, you were here to rub my, bbrrrptt... belly,” he said, in a state of relaxation. We were still in the hot tub, and I just had an arm loosely wrapped around his stomach now.  
“It was my pleasure. How do you feel now?”  
He expressed the desire to smoke a cigarette.  
———  
Nearly done with his cigarette, he ripped a fart that smelled awful. “The need approaches,” he announced.


End file.
